Cherished
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Jareth hasn't been around for a couple months, and with everything going on in her life, Sarah misses him, bringing to light her own emotions and thoughts when he tells her of his own. This is a sequence of one shots set periodically throughout their relationship in no actual order. Some are drabbles, some full out one shots.
1. First Kiss

It had been six years since her journey through the Labyrinth, and over the years her friends continued to visit through the mirrors. Even though she was happy they were a part of her life, she was unhappy. Jareth came occasionally to see her, the pair had become quite close recently, but as of late his visits became less and less frequent until finally, they stopped completely. He hadn't come in over two months, and slowly it was driving her into depression. She understood he was a king, he had duties to his people not here, but some times it didn't stop the loneliness she felt seeping into her.

Plastering a smile onto her face she opened the door after hearing a soft knock, the smile warming at the sight of her now 7 year old brother Toby.

"What's up Toby?"

Grinning the boy held up a piece of plastic jewelry Sarah recognized instantly as the ring she had given the wise man in the Labyrinth.

"Where did you find that?"

"Hoggle told me to give it to you." The boy explained, still grinning. It was the truth, the dwarf had asked the ring be delivered to her, but he just didn't feel like telling her Jareth retrieved it for her knowing it belonged to her mother. It was a simple costume ring, an obviously cheap piece, but what was important was it was given to her by her mother.

Six months ago Linda and Jeremy had been killed in an accident. Neither party was intoxicated, contrary to the belief of the police at the start of the investigation, a light had been run, and Jeremy's car had been hit sending it careening into the light. Linda was ejected, as she hadn't been wearing a seatbelt, while the air bag broke Jeremy's neck.

Six months ago Jareth had to be wished away from her side to take care of his kingdom. Now, he hadn't been seen for at least two.

"Hoggle gave it to you Toby?" She asked incredulously. The bird hat seemed quite adamant to get it as payment, and he didn't seem the type to relinquish his tokens.

"He just told me to give it to you, that he knew it was your moms." The child explained, holding it out to his sister.

Taking the simple prop ring she smiled softly. It was a silly little trinket, but Linda had acted like it was the Holy Grail when she had given it to Sarah so many years earlier. Chuckling at the memory she slipped the ring onto her pinky before pulling Toby close.

"Thank you Tobes. I...I really needed this. Remind me to thank Hoggle when we see him tomorrow."

The boy nodded and watched as she turned back to fixing the placement of her Goblin King statuette.

Despite Karen's insistence she grow up and change her room, the now twenty-one year-old resister. After days of arguing the agreed on a compromise. Anything unrelated to her book the Labyrinth had to be either packed away or given to Toby. With reluctance she did as asked, deciding to pack away her statuette as well. At first it caused to many memories, and then it had seemed almost creepy to have him visit, and know there was a statue of him in her closet, but after his disappearance from her life she decided to bring it back out, placing it once more on her vanity.

"You miss him, don't you Sarah."

Looking over at her brother the brunette nodded, sighing softly.

"I do Toby. I feel like...he doesn't want me around now. I know he's busy, but even simply having Hoggle or Didymus pass along a message would be nice."

"I'm sorry Sar..." Patting his sisters head he sighed nodding. He didn't fully understand but he knew the pair had become close friends over the years. He missed Jareth too, he always made time during his visits to play, or even try to teach him magic.  
_

The days passed with still no sign of the fae.

Yawning Sarah pulled her sleeping shirt over her head before turning to her bed and crawling in, dozing almost instantly to the sound of the storm outside.

A tapping on her window made her roll over, jumping at the sight of a barn owl drenched from the rain. Quickly rushing to the window she flung it open allowing him inside. Latching it closed she turned, snickering at the sight of him. His white blonde hair hung limply into his eyes, it's usual spikes weighted down with water. His white poet's shirt was drenched and sticking to his body, causing a blush to form on her face.

"Does something amuse you Precious?" He snapped, obviously miserable. Smiling softly she shook her head, still chuckling softly.

"Not at all Jareth. Let me go find you a towel hang on."

Disappearing from the room she returned with two towels. Setting one on the bed she forced him to sit down, crawling behind him to dry his hair.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly, dragging the towel through his hair gently.

There was silence from her companion, causing her to lean over his shoulder to see his face taken back by the stricken expression she found.

"I'm sorry...should I not have come?"

Green eyes widened before a gentle smile to spread across full lips.

"No Jareth. I'm glad you're here. Why...why did you stay away so long?"

The fae monarch was silent, looking down at his gloved hands. IF she didn't know any better, Sarah would have thought he was nervous.

"I was not certain if my presence was welcomed or not." His voice was soft, clearly uncertain.

Sarah stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe Jareth was nervous about coming to see her.

Taking her silence he stood, turning to her, a mask of arrogance poorly covering his rejection.

"I must return and see what those idiotic goblins have done Precious. I'm sorry I came unannounced as I did."

"Don't even! You didn't even give me a chance to talk!" Scrambling off the bed she approached him in a rush, green eyes soft and warm. Reaching up a small hand she placed it on his cheek lovingly.

"You're more than welcome here Jareth. The last two months without you...I've missed you so much. It's been hard not seeing you. What...what kept you away?" She asked softly, warmth lacing her tone.

"I...I figured you wouldn't want me here every moment of every day. I think...perhaps I chose a bad time to distance myself?"

Looking away Sarah was reminded of the day her father delivered the news about Linda and Jeremy. Immediately after she broke down into hysterics, barely calling for Jareth when he suddenly materialized in her room. Within seconds he had pulled her into his chest, holding her tight to him, whispering softly.

"Yeah...a really bad time. Jareth...I-I need you..." She whispered, unwanted tears falling.

Wincing the blonde pulled her close, kissing her temple.

"I am so sorry Precious. I never meant to hurt you. Not ever."

Long thin fingers curled tight into his shirt, tears soaking through the white material. Softly stroking her hair he winced when she let out a choked wail, her shoulders wracking with the force of her sobs. Pulling her towards the bed he sat down tugging her along with him, holding her tight. Kissing her hair he felt his heart clench painfully in his chest at the sound. He hated the cries and sobs coming from the woman in his arms, abhorred them with every fiber of his being. She had become his everything. In the six years since he suffered his first and only defeat at her hands he watched her grow and mature into the woman she had become.

Originally he had no intentions to see her again face to face. Content as he was to simply watch from his crystals, he couldn't fight the longing he had gained. As hard as he fought, he found himself irrevocably drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. Before he knew it, he'd been burned.

"Please Precious thing, stop crying. I'm so sorry I did this to you. I never meant for this to happen, ever."

Sniffling she nodded, arms slipping around his waist, resting her cheek on his chest.

Stroking her hair lovingly he smiled softly beginning to gently rock and back forth, still holding her tight.

"Jareth...your heartbeat is so strange."

Chuckling softly he kissed her head lovingly.

"I know. It's because of you thought."

Looking up at him, chin resting on his chest she blinked, a slow smile forming.

"Me?"

Nodding silently he moved her head so she could hear his heartbeat, watching her reaction. Green eyes widened, her expressions varying through an entire array before settling on amazement.

"It's changing...to match mine." She whispered, clearly in awe.

"Why?"

Sucking in a breath he looked away almost shyly.

"It's because my heart chose you. I fell in love with you."

Silence enfolded them, slowly becoming tension filled. Biting his lip Jareth looked to the ceiling silently wishing his heart had never began to slow it's beat to match the woman's. He couldn't help but feel as though he had ruined something by speaking to soon, it was normal for him though.

"Jareth?"

The timid voice of his companion brought him back to reality, looking down he swallowed. Emerald eyes wide and tear stained cheeks meeting his gaze, she looked every bit the fifteen-year-old girl he first fell in love with.

"Yes Precious?"

"I...I never said it was a really bad thing...I just...I don't know how to respond really."

Swallowing he forced a smile to his face, not wanting to worry her too much.

"Don't worry about it Precious. It's all...unimportant I promise."

"It's not unimportant if it's how you feel Jareth."

Sighing softly she watched him closely, searching his bi-coloured gaze for any hint of a lie. Finding non she rose up pressing her lips very softly against his.

Pushing her away he stood, making his way to the window.

"I don't want your pity Sarah."

Standing herself she lunged at him, grasping his shirt with a quiet noise. It wasn't pity! Didn't he see that? Did he really not see what she was trying to say?

"Wait for me."

Looking over his shoulder at her he was confused. What did she mean? Did she...want to be with him?

"I'm not a hundred percent certain what it is exactly I feel so please...wait for me to know for sure."

"Sarah..." Turning he pulled her close, burying his face in her hair lovingly.

"I've waited six years for you. I can wait a little longer yet."

Raising up once more Sarah pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth, whimpering softly when he deepened the kiss. Clutching his shirt she pressed her body closer before breaking the kiss with a loving smile.

"Please don't disappear like that again." She whispered slowly, her voice pleading with the fae.

"I don't intend to Precious. Not now that I have you."

Catching sight of the ring on her pinkie he smiled, holding her hand.

"I see Hoggle gave you my gift."

Smiling knowingly she nodded, a smirk quickly replacing the smile.

"I knew Hoggle wouldn't face that bird hat to get this back. But...why didn't you just give it to me yourself?"

Turning sheepish he smiled shyly, very out of character for himself.

"I didn't want you to think I wanted more. Someday I would like for you to be my queen, but I will wait for that day to pass, should it ever come to pass. If it does not, I am content to stay your friend. I would never push into anything Precious, this I swear to you."

Reaching up she placed her hand gently on his cheek, raising to place a quick kiss on his opposite cheek.

"I believe you. I know you wouldn't force yourself on me. It's alright, I understand."

"I should be returning Precious. If you should need me, just call my name." Leaning down he kissed her softly before disappearing in a shower of glitter.

Giggling softly Sarah flopped down on her bed, her giggling dying down to a soft sigh and a quiet smile.

The guy she really liked loved her, that was something she had never expected. She was nearly certain she loved him, she only wanted to be near him more often to be sure and to tell him. Smirking she was content to roll onto her side and curl up happily for sleep.


	2. Movies

Pulling harshly on the blonde's hand Sarah led him toward the local theatre, growling at his protests.

"Come on Jareth! It's just one movie! You can sit through it just once!"

Tugging against her hold the tall blonde glared. He could easily escape her grasp, but his wish to not harm her kept him at bay.

"Sarah please, I do not want to watch a movie! You know how I feel about such things."

Rolling her eyes the raven scoffed but continued to drag him along. It was her turn to pick their date, and she was determined to watch this movie with him.

"I know very well what you think of movies oh Goblin King."  
Adopting a haughty stance she mimicked his voice to the best of her abilities, causing her partner to chuckle softly.

"Precious, you know that movies kill your brain cells. You're not doing anything except watching a screen mindlessly! The only thing you may possibly use for brain for, is to discover you have begun drooling upon yourself." Relaxing her stance the woman grabbed his hand once more, resuming in her quest to pull him inside the theatre.

"As charming as it is to hear you attempt to imitate me Precious, you don't seem to understand what I'm trying to say. I don't wish to watch a film. I don't like them, they are pointless." Jareth groaned, shaking his head wisps of his hair flying at the action.

"Jareth please. We did what you wanted last time, please just go with me tonight."

Sighing softly his shoulders slumped as he nodded his approval.

"When you put it that way...I have no choice but to go."

Making a happy noise she pulled him into the theatre, smiling lovingly when he paid for their tickets and snacks. Finding their seats she raised her arm rest to lean against him, raising up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered as the movie began, a content noise falling from her lips when her partner began to card his fingers through her hair gently.

At the end of the night he dropped her off at her small apartment, kissing her gently.

"I admit, I had fun tonight. The movie wasn't as bad as I initially thought."

Grinning smugly she stood, hand on her hip other hand palm against the wall as she basked in the glory of being right.

"I knew you would love it Jareth." Raising up to kiss him she smiled against his lips. This was perfect. After everything they had gone through, the six years getting to know each other and deaths of her mother and Jeremy, and the few months she thought he'd abandoned her, it was nice to know this was what her life was now.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Of course Precious."

Stepping away she smiled lovingly, watching as he vanished in a puff of glitter. She knew time moved differently in the Underground, and he'd already been gone quite a few hours her time, which was nearly a few days in his home. With a fond sigh she picked up the broom and dust pan, quickly sweeping up the glitter and disposing of it. Changing she climbed into bed, happily dreaming of what Jareth would think of for their next date, knowing he would do the same when finally allowed to rest.


	3. Carnival

"Sarah where are we going?" Jareth asked, looking around, eyes wide. There was so much going on! All around him were throngs of people, lights, and loud music.

"It's called a carnival Jareth. It's a festival we have once a year, it has games, music, food, and even rides. It's a lot of fun I promise."

He nodded, still unsure of where he was, and uncertain if he would enjoy it.

Leading him around the brunette laughed each time he flinched at the look of something, only to try it and find he enjoyed it.

"Sarah...what is that?" Jareth asked, pointing to the Ferris wheel.

"That's the Ferris wheel. Basically it's a wheel that spins slowly. People consider it very romantic I guess."

Ears perking at the world romantic he smiled softly, leading her over to it.

"Can we go on it Precious?"

"Of course, if you want to." Smiling she let herself be lead to the ferris wheel, both flashiing their wrist bands befor boarding their carriage.

Once settled the fae looked around wide eyed, pressing his face to the glass he watched the scenery as they went around.

Laughing softly Sarah gave a fond smile, watching him acting like a child as he turned to face her with wide eyes.

"Precious this is wonderful!" Moving back to her side he pulled her close, kissing her hair.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself tonight Jareth."

Kissing her cheek the blonde sighed softly.

"I wish this could last longer. I don't want tonight to end."

Nuzzling him the woman smiled, taking his hand.

"You don't have to leave. Come back to the apartment and talk with me. I don't want you to leave yet."

Smiling warmly Jareth tightened his grip on her shoulder, the pair disappearing in a puff of glitter, reappearing on her couch.

Hours later found the pair sound asleep on the couch, curled in each others arms.


	4. Snow Day

Snow Day

"Lady Sarah! Lady Sarah!" Socks cried, running to the woman skidding to a stop and sliding right passed her.

Turning she laughed softly, too used to his antics to be surprised. Bending to his level she smiled, inclining her head.

"What is it Socks?"

"Lady! There's white cold stuff outside!"

Opening her mouth to speak she was cut off by the call of another tiny goblin running towards her.

"Lady! Lady!" Peeko cried, sliding into Socks, shoving him out of the way.

"White stuff falling outside! It's cold!" He exclaimed, taking her hand. Grabbing the other Socks pulled her forward, both tiny goblins obviously excited to show her. Following as fast as possible without tripping over her skirt she threw a smile at Jareth as she passed, the man so used to the occurrence he merely shook his head.

Stopping at the castle doors the two goblins threw them open, so proud of their discovery.

"That's snow boys. It's frozen water, but yes, it is really cold." Sarah explained with a gentle smile. The two were almost like her children, they latched onto her the moment she first came back to the Underground, becoming close to her instantly. Sarah had the patience to teach them how to talk better, she treated them as her own family, and they loved her.

"Snow?" Socks asked, looking up at her in confusion.

"Yes. It happens in the Aboveground in the later months. It's fun to play in. Allow me to change and I'll go play with you alright?"

Making a happy noise the goblins grinned, allowing her to go change.

Pulling off her gown she changed into breeches and a shirt similar to Jareth's along with boots, pulling on her jacket she grabbed a pair of gloves before making her way back to the boys, taking them out in the snow.

"Lady hows play?" Socks asked, looking up at Sarah, watching as she bent down and formed a ball.

"You make a snow ball, and then throw it, like this." Throwing the ball she smiled, the expression falling when she heard it make impact with a person. Looking up she froze, eyes wide. There was Jareth, standing wide eyed, face covered in snow.

"Jareth! I'm so sorry!" She cried, hands covering her mouth.

"What exactly are you doing Sarah-mine?" He asked, wiping his face clean of the frozen substance.

"I was showing the boys how to make snowballs! I'm so sorry!"

Glaring playfully he knelt down, making his own snowball and throwing it at the woman who instinctively ducked out of the way, the ball hitting Peeko in the face. Crying out the tiny goblin looked heartbroken, staring at Jareth in shock.

Handing the boy a snowball she showed him how to throw it, helping him aim the frozen projectile. Letting it fly he laughed when the fae dodge, the ball hitting another goblin, Coil, in the back of the head.

Crying out Coil glared, mimicking the action accidentally hitting a taller female goblin named Rosen. Giving a loud shriek she ran at Coil, tacking him into the snow.

"This is war!" Sarah screamed, taking Peeko and Socks, retreating a fair distance.

Smirking Jareth threw a ball at the distracted Sarah, hitting her in the head.

Quickly helping the boys make snow balls Sarah handed them to the goblins, watching as they threw them at Jareth and the other goblins, laughing when they made contact.

Soon after an all out snow ball war was ensuing between the six.

Finally done they moved inside the kitchen, Sarah making a cup of hot chocolate for each of them. Handing them their cups she curled up next to Jareth, watching the young goblins chatter excitedly.

It was almost like a family, and there were times she wished she didn't have to return home to the Aboveground.

Maybe one day it would be her life, for now though, it was only half.


	5. Spring

Spring - Sarah/Jareth

Looking at the scenery around her the woman was breathless. Everywhere she could she could see was beautiful and picturesque. The rolling hills were a lush green; nearly sparkling in the sun; the walls of the Labyrinth herself alive and richly coloured. GOne were the brown patches of foilage, replaced with beautiful crawling vines, flowers dotting along it's path.

"Oh Jareth...it's beautiful!" She exclaimed, looking to her companion.

"I had hoped you would like it Precious. You saw her in the worst state I had ever allowed her to fall into, and I wanted you to see what she was truly like in her full beauty. I wanted to share a bit of our spring with you as I know it's your favourite season."

Hugging him tight she gave a warm smile. After so many years of being friends he continued to astound her. He never pushed her faster than she felt comfortable, and his thoughtfulness was so sweet. If he was walking through the market and caught sight of something he thought she would enjoy, he purchased it and gave it to her at their next meeting.

He was different from the villain of her childhood. This was a man she could finally understand, a man she could even love.

Standing with him at the start of spring, over looking the Labyrinth in all her beauty, it was easy to imagine never leaving.

Spring was a time for love and new beginnings. Maybe it was time to think about her own.


	6. Proposal

Proposal

"Peeko where are we going?" Sarah asked softly, looking around her as she was led down twisting corridors to a set of grand oak doors carved with elegant flowers and tiny sprites.

"Kingy want you here. Said after Tabi dress Lady Peeko to bring her to dancy room." The tiny goblin explained looking up at her with big doe brown eyes, his sandy blonde hair falling in his eyes mussed by his tiny askew helmet.

Looking at her down she was instantly reminded of the gown she wore in her crystal dream. Gone were the puffy sleeves and straight neckline, replaced with sleeves that bore her shoulders and a sweetheart neckline, plunging to reveal the swell of her breast, a glittering diamond adorned her throat. Gone was the swept back innocent hairstyle, in it's place an elegant twist, adorned with a web of the thinnest most beautiful diamonds she had ever seen.

On her face sat a beautiful venetian mask made to resemble an elven maiden.

When the doors were opened she gasped at the splendor of the room. Crystals hung from every surface, the room transformed to the ball room in her memories.

Standing in the center was her Goblin King, clad in a frock of the deepest bleu that nearly glowed in the light, lace budding at his throat and wrists, his legs clothed in black breeches and black boots. Holding out a hand to her he smiled lovingly, silently beckoning her to him.

Gathering her skirts she moved as fast as proper, remembering the lessons he had given her for all the formal balls they had attended since the start of their courtship.

Taking his hand she curtsied before he swept her into the center of the room, holding her close in a dance.

"You look marvelous Precious. Absolutely breathtaking."

Blushing she looked up to meet his eyes, the world around them forgotten.

"As do you my beloved. What's all this for thought?" She asked, looking up at him, confusion in her eyes.

"I wanted this to be a better memory than the first."

Resting her head on her chest she smiled lovingly.

"It already is."

Staying in each others arms the entirety of the night she was surprised when he pulled away from her and disappeared. When the familiar first chords of their song began to fill the room she smiled, easily spotting him approached her, wasting no time in pulling her close in a dance. Blushing deeper when she noticed their guests had turned to watch them she focused on his voice, singing the words so precious to them both, allowing herself to become lost in his mismatched gaze.

When the last strings faded away she was confused when he pushed her to arms length, looking up with curious eyes.

Kneeling before her he smiled, chuckling softly at her gasp as delicate fingers covered her mouth.

"Sarah-mine I never intended to love you. When we first met, I had no desire toward you, you were far too young. But from the moment I caught first sight of you in the ballroom, you were no longer a child in my eyes. I offered too much far too soon, and thus suffered rejection. I never intended to see you again after my defeat. But as I've come to learn, intentions have a peculiar way of changing to suite ones unspoken needs and whims. Once again, I fell in love with you, thought to my happiness you felt the same. And now, six years later, I ask one more thing of you." Materializing a he smiled sheepishly.

"I am still not as familiar with human customs as I probably should be, but I know a ring is important in your world. Sarah-mine, I ask if you will do me the honor of being my queen."

Nodding wordlessly she held out her hand, allowing the ring to be slipped into place. It was like a dream and when he stood she hugged him tight, forcing back tears of joy.

Looking up at his loving smile her heart fluttered at the thought that soon, he would be her husband.


	7. Beauty

Beauty - Sarah/Jareth

Waking up always proved difficult for him. He was by no means a morning person. But if it meant seeing her still peaceful and asleep, perhaps it was worth waking early.

Peacefully slumbering beside him was Sarah, a vision of true beauty.

Due to her constant exposure to the magic of the Underground she was slowly changing into a fae.

Over the years her face had narrowed, loosing what little traces of fat it held when she had returned, her eyes had gained the upswept markings akin to his, and her skin held a radiance it never held before. Peeking through her dark chestnut brown hair were ears that swept into a point, though not as dramatic as his own, but marking her as fae none-the-less. As she was still in the early stages of her transformation she hadn't yet changed entirely. Reaching out he gently brushed her cheek, marveling at how soft her skin was.

Studying her face he smiled softly. She was beautiful in every way. Her lips were full and pink, cheeks rosy, and expression serene.

He wouldn't do it often, but perhaps waking early was nice on some days.


End file.
